So, Which Is Better?
by The Awesome Mrs Michaelis
Summary: MacKenzie thinks that macaroni is the best, but Italy seems to disagree.


"No, macaroni is the best!" screamed the blonde haired girl. The brunette boy continued grinning as he shook his head.  
"Ragazza, stop messing around! Pasta is the best!" came the response.  
"How many times do I need to tell you? Macaroni will beat pasta any time of the day!" MacKenzie stomped her feet childishly. The argument had been going on for a good hour or two.  
"Ragazza, pasta is the-"  
"ENOUGH!" bellowed Germany, who had been trying in vain to get some rest."BOTH OF YOU, TAKE YOUR STUPID ARGUMENT OUTSIDE!"  
"But Doitsu-" whimpered Italy, before interrupted again by the fuming German.  
"OUT!" he yelled, shoving both the girl and boy out the door. MacKenzie turned to Italy.  
"This is your fault! You just had to refuse the fact I was right!"  
"What? Pasta is the best! I'm right! You're wrong, ragazza!"  
The pair continued to walk around as they argued. Suddenly, MacKenzie had an idea.  
"You know what? How about we ask the other countries? Best 3 out of 5!" she proposed enthusiastically.  
"That's a great idea! I'll get the pasta!" the brunette ran off to get his pasta as the girl ran in the other direction to get her macaroni. They met up again a few minutes later, both carrying the odor of freshly cooked food.  
"Let's get this thing started!" shouted MacKenzie.

~Japan!~  
"Ve Japan! Japan! Come over here!" shouted Italy. The man looked over and started walking over hesitantly.  
"Hai? What did you need?" he asked, a little confused. MacKenzie started explaining the dispute that had been going on and finally arrived at her question,  
"Will you try both of them and see which one you like better?" The Japanese man nodded, and did as he was told. After a long silence, the man finally found his answer,  
"I think I prefer pasta more. I apologize, MacKenzie-chan." he said, bowing and walking away. Feliciano grinned triumphantly at the girl, repeatedly saying "I told you so! I told you so!" The girl's face turned red.  
"Shut your blowhole! That was only one person. We still have England, America, and the others!" MacKenzie stormed off, looking for the other countries.  
Italy, 1. MacKenzie, 0.

~England!~  
"England! We need to ask you something!" MacKenzie said as she dragged over the thick-browed man. She went through everything once again and ended with her question.  
"Which do you think is better?" she asked, thrusting both bowls at him. After tasting, the British man pondered for a second.  
"I think I prefer the macaroni," he replied, and walked away. MacKenzie smiled and did a small victory dance. Italy pouted, but beamed as he saw another fellow country.  
Italy, 1. MacKenzie, 1.

~Prussia!~  
"Prussia! Prussia! We need to ask you something, ve~!"shouted the Italian, gesturing the albino to come over. Of course, being as he is, Prussia didn't walk. He strutted towards the two.  
"Vhat did you need from zhe awesome me?" he asked. After explaining the details once again, MacKenzie asked her question for the third time that day.  
"Hah! You zhink the awesome me eats noodles? C'mon Gilbird! Ve gotta ditch these unawesome people!" Gilbert laughed as he walked -no- strutted away. Feliciano and MacKenzie stared at the back of the disappearing figure.  
"Well that was a waste of time," muttered the blonde girl under her breath.  
Italy, 1. MacKenzie, 1. Prussia, 1?

~'MURICA!~  
A few feet away, the pair saw a familiar American chomping on a hamburger. Italy and MacKenzie both ran over. Glancing up, America spotted them.  
"Hey, what's up dudes?!" shouted the blonde man. This time, it was the brunette who explained everything. The American nodded understandingly, taking another bite of his hamburger. Bits of food scattered everywhere as he spoke.  
"So you guys need the hero to help you, right! Okay then! Let's try this thing!"  
After swallowing down the rest of his burger, Alfred sampled both bowls.  
"I like my hamburgers better, but if I had to choose, I'd have to go with the mac!" The Italian looked bummed out as MacKenzie whooped. America frowned.  
"C'mon! Didn't y'all get my joke? Ya know! Mac? as in Big Mac?" Both of them stared at him blankly. The American trudged away slowly, muttering something about, "no sense of humor."  
"Wait, what?" asked a confused MacKenzie. The Italian just shrugged.  
Italy, 1. MacKenzie, 2.

~South Italy!~  
"Ve, fratello! Come over here!" The cheerful young man said, waving his arms. The older brother scowled as he walked over.  
"What do you want, bastardo?" he asked. MacKenzie explained everything in detail to Romano as he listened lazily. He smiled before bursting out in laughter.  
"Idiota! Of course I'm gonna pick pasta! I don't even have to try it!" He was still laughing as he walked away. It was only until then when MacKenzie realized her mistake.  
"Hey! That's not fair!" she shouted. The adorable North Italy smiled as he answered, "Of course it is, ragazza!"  
He ran off with the fuming girl in tow.  
Italy, 2. MacKenzie, 2.

~Back to Doitsu!~  
The two burst in through the German's door. Luckily, Ludwig had plenty of rest and could deal with the situation with a clearer mind.  
"That didn't count! I demand a rematch!" yelled MacKenzie.  
"No can do~! Actually! Doitsu~! Can you tell MacKenzie that pasta is better than macaroni?" asked Feliciano, noticing Germany. The man rubbed his head awkwardly.  
"Vell, Italy.. To be honest, I like macaroni more.. Sorry..." Germany slowly backed away, "I-I think I actually had to go do something outside..."  
The usually cheerful Italian was now quiet. MacKenzie grinned triumphantly and started her speech, going on and on about how she was right, and macaroni was the best, and et cetera. Noticing how strangely silent Italy was, she stopped talking. She heard a light snoring.  
THE LITTLE NUGGET WAS SLEEPING.  
"I quit... He wins.." sighed MacKenzie. She walked away to go get some sleep herself.  
And with his eyes still closed, Feliciano Vargas smiled.


End file.
